Handsome devil next door: Fright Night
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: My first Fright Night '85: Charlie Brewster encounters his new neighbor after his mother invited him into his loving home...he is not what he seems. Romance/fluff, nudity/violence and bad/dirty language and slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fright Night fan fic so be nice and enjoy. I do not own anyone or anything although that would be amazing btw this is of course the original because that was the most AMAZING one. This will be a slashy fic so be a bit cautious!**

**New Neighbor**

**::**

He couldn't breathe. His breathing was raspy and chalky with Mr. Dandridge's firm hand tight around his throat, blocking off his every bit of breathing.

Dandridge let out quite a charming laugh before returning that glare he ever so enjoyed displaying. "So Charlie you like snooping on your neighbors. I would've thought your lovely mother would have taught you better than that?" he spoke, his fingers getting stronger around his throbbing throat as his head tilted to the side.

Charlie didn't even attempt to swallow. He shut his eyes and continued to gasp, using his own little fingers to relieve his neck of Mr. Dandridge's. "Let…let me go!" the teen kicked, realizing how far off the ground he was. His chest raced and the air between the both of them grew hotter and hotter by the minute. Dandridge smiled at the boy but didn't dare think of letting him free. Charlie opened his eyes that watered at the corners. He gagged and gasped again and his kicking soon led to knocking in the glass of his arcade game that stood just two feet shorter than him.

Charlie mumbled a curse as best he could.

As the space between them grew dangerously small Dandridge had no other choice but to force the boy harder into the wall, sneaking him near the open window. Charlie saw his life flash right before his eyes. He already felt the cold breeze of the night air outside brush against the back of his neck and it chilled him to the bone.

"This never would've happened Charlie if you kept that nose of yours high." Dandridge got the boy over the window sill now, pushing him out very slowly, giving the boy time to think. Charlie didn't think he did everything else besides that. He was scared shitless at the moment, meanwhile his fingers clawed at the older man's hand that strangled.

The teen let out an unwanted grunt from his dry throat, finding out now that his head was pushed entirely out of the window. His hands fumbled around for something; just anything to grab and cause pain to the intruder.

Mr. Dandridge growled something beneath his tongue and his fingers went even tighter. Charlie was choking and his head was spinning as he made the stupid mistake of turning around to see what was below. Of course darkness and the terrifying spikes that pointed upward on the white picket fence below—of course. "Uh" Charlie managed to spit out, even in the process of being strangled by an immortal as he slipped his fingers passed something to strike him with and picked it up and managed to pierce it through the top of the demon's hand. At that moment, Charlie could suddenly breathe normal again and he coughed like a maniac.

"UuH" Mr. Dandridge cried in pain after Charlie carefully crawled safely back into the room from the window and back against the wall again. He was a dumbass; he had no protection at all and he was totally defenseless besides that pen that penetrated the top of Jerry's hand. Charlie just stood there shaking scared to see what has happened to Mr. Dandridge while he was turned. "Oh Charlie…he swallowed hard and let out a rough cough.

The intruder turned around and what Char saw scared the shit out of him. He was definitely right about his neighbor being different; and different indeed was he.

His skin was a deep shade of red his eyes which had been a chocolate brown were now a scarce yellow with fierce pearly white fangs that could penetrate anything. Charlie was terrified and he couldn't even bare to look at the demon before him. His face was even much bulkier than it already was which gave Char another reason to be so tense and afraid.

Getting closer with his wounded hand, Dandridge showed his pearls. "How do you feel?" Dandridge growled gazing hard into the teen's frightened eyes that glistened with warm tears.

After pulling the pen free, Dandridge sighed and his rage and terrorizing actions had died down but he seemed rather pissed off with the kid nonetheless. He gave Charlie a sneer and left in a hurry. After he had left surprisingly, Charlie could hear fussing from across the hall. "Mom?" he was standing before her bedroom door, jingling the knob that seemed to be stuck, but he ended up opening the damaged door anyway. "Charlie, what happened?" his mother asked, brushing down her night gown. Charlie of course wasn't listening and fled down the stairs and out of the house.

**::**

**E/N: Okay this is my first ever Fright Night story so be nice…by the way how was it? Yes if you guys are wondering it will be a sort of slashy fic and I know it was short but that's just how I roll with my beginning chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a second installment to this story read and hopefully enjoy.**

**::**

"Evil I need your help!" Charlie rushed into Evil's room nearly tripping over his own two feet just seconds after closing the door. Evil turned away from what he was currently toying with to find Charlie all flustered and whatnot beside him.

"Well there you are Brewster." Evil eyed his friend who was in a kneeling position before him, still in a crazy flustered manner. "My neighbor he's a vampire and I think he knows that I know about it." Charlie rushed himself causing Evil to slightly recline back and laugh. "What are you talking about?" Charlie couldn't stand Evil's laugh. "There's a vampire living next door to me and he's going to kill me if I don't prepare myself." Brewster finished, his voice raspy and heavy and warm against Evil's face.

Evil didn't know in what way to react to such nonsense so he let out another one of his hysterical laughs until his gut cramped. "What?" he sat back in his chair staring tearful at Charlie who wasn't even smiling let alone amused as much as Evil. "Come on I don't have time to explain just tell me how I can protect myself, huh?" Char gave him that sweet puppy dog stare not purposely but actually accidently like he always would in his time of need. Evil sighed but didn't do a thing.

"Very funny Brewster" Evil pinched the side of Char's cheek and returned to what he was previously working on and he didn't look too happy about it either. Charlie let out a hard sigh and snuck his way over to the opposite side of Evil staring blankly at him.

"Evil please, I'm not kidding, tell me what to do." This time Char gave Evil so much of his desperation it literally drove him nuts; why did he have to tell him anyway. Charlie was barely there for him no matter how much Evil was there for him.

Ed moved in his seat and bit his lip. "Don't call me Evil anymore!" he snapped his eyes meaning every word he said. After that little crazy performance of rage, Ed leaned back into his seat, half way crossing his arms. Charlie could tell he seemed hurt by the expression on his face and Charlie understood every bit of it. "Why should I tell you anyway?" the two boys stared silently into each other's eyes almost more than intended. Charlie didn't know what to do so his body shifted slightly to the side and he pulled something from his back pocket.

What he pulled from his pocket was a wad of cash. Evil jumped at the sight. "Look I- I got eight bucks and if you help me…it's yours." Charlie kept his eyes on Evil while Evil was so caught up in the green.

"Well-he started, getting Charlie's attention. -far be it from me to turn down a fool's money, a haha." Charlie watched while Evil tucked his money away in a small container on a top shelf. "Uh- Evil leaned back into his seat causing it to creak as strong as the force put on it. -so when and where do you expect the vampire to attack?" he brushed his hair back using both of his hands, letting out an exhausted sigh. Charlie thought momentarily. "In my bedroom tonight!" he rushed making it sound like he was more scared than nervous. And of course he would be more scared, who wouldn't be.

Ed took the time to come up with something and got it after pulling out a golden cross from a pile of miscellaneous junk on his top shelf.

"First use this!" he held tightly to the cross as he brought it in close to Char's view.

**.**

**.**

Billy Cole, Dandridge's house-keeper or as Jerry would like to call him 'Servant' was busy picking the rusted gutters clean of soggy leaves and dirt. Standing halfway on the ladder, he nearly fell right off after a gust of wind swept up around him. He angrily but surely quietly mumbled a curse below his breath. No one was around and he said it so low no one would even hear.

Why the hell was he up here in the pitch darkness of the night anyway, it made no sense and besides passer byers would wonder why such a man would be up there cleaning the gutters in the middle of the night.

"Billy!" Dandridge's voice didn't scare Billy, though it did knock him off guard a little and that could've sent him over the edge. Mr. Dandridge opened up a window from the higher floor of the building to reach Bill. The younger man stepped down a few steps until he met the window with much ease and climbed perfectly through the window. "I can smell him Billy…his scent is so strong." Jerry took a small bite from his apple, before tossing the core to Billy. He caught it and dropped it into the waste basket near the front twin doors.

Billy turned back to Jerry, who was holding onto his red scarf he wore just hours ago. It had Charlie all over it and it neared Jerry to the edge. "Wash this Billy." He held out the red fabric for Billy to claim and pop it in the washer. Before turning around to leave, Billy was stopped suddenly. "Hand wash it please." He explained fully and left before Billy even had time to turn away. Watching Dandridge ascend the stairs and disappear around a corner, Billy brushed the red fabric and took a small exhale, finally realizing what he had just smelled and it was definitely a strong scent.

.

Moving into the kitchen, Billy dropped the scarf in the silver bowl that was the sink. He turned on the faucet and hot water came boiling out. "Damn!" Billy cursed after burning his hands underneath the faucet. The boy's scent grew stronger.

Billy had to pick up the pace before Jerry returned; the smell could make Jerry do something he would regret. Bill squeezed in some dish soap and turned off the faucet. The warm water pricked his flesh just by dipping them in the water but he had to get it done. Ever since this morning, that Brewster boy had been on Billy's shit list. Before Billy was done cleaning his scarf, there was a gentle knock at his door.

It was probably that little shit Charlie from next door to accuse Mr. Dandridge of being a vampire or something crazy like that. Taking his hands from the water in a fuss, Billy had gotten half of his shirt wet but still headed for the door.

He opened the door wide in a rattled mess. But it wasn't whom he expected to see. It was a lovely brunette woman likely around the ages of 20-25. She was young and very beautiful and full of life.

"Is Mr. Dandridge around?" the woman asked with an innocent smile that could have distracted Billy till the end of time if Jerry hadn't descended the stairs with an admirable chuckle and the crunch of an apple in his palm. Billy nodded and moved out of the way so the woman can make her way inside. Jerry's eyes met Bill's and he smiled patting his shoulder. "Well I never thought you'd show up." He smiled at her, showing off more of his charm than really necessary. Billy left the room to return to what he was doing before.

The little brunette giggled. "How could you say such a thing, Mr. Dandridge?" he took her hand and bent over to kiss the soft top.

His eyes never left hers. "It is dark outside my dear, and very late." He acknowledged her after moments of gazing into her emerald eyes and let go of her hand. She smiled small; "I guess it is, Mr. Dandridge." She said, fidgeting a bit with her spaghetti strap handbag. His eyes wandered along her beautiful feminine features while all she could do was return the stare. "Follow me…he told her very softly against her ear, sparking something intimate between them.

She jumped slightly at the little touch he gave. How could she turn down such a sweet, charming fellow such as Jerry?

Billy recognized that silence; Jerry was hungry and awaiting for the right time to pounce.

**::**

**E/N: Okay I don't really know what's going on so far. Just don't stop reading, I love readers and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter just involves a bit of Jerry and Charlie but it also includes cute little Evil Ed. It's just mainly focused on Jerry/Charlie thought. **

**::**

Watching more of his late night horror flicks, Charlie was startled once again by the sudden scream from across the room. It was definitely coming from outside his window again. He didn't jump up as quickly as he had the first time after hearing of such noise so instead he kept his ass planted firmly on the edge of his bed, and swallowed as loud as he could.

He knew it had to be Mr. Dandridge again it just had to be. "What time is it?" he looked at his watch and realized how late it really was; no wonder the kid was so tired. Almost midnight and his mom was fast asleep in her bed already.

Trying so hard to swallow every last bit of his worries, Charlie moved slowly from the bed, cautiously trudging himself toward the window he peered from the corner just to get some sort of a glimpse and of course he spotted Mr. Dandridge again. "Damnit" Charlie dodged down in a hurry, working up a sweat in the process. _Great he saw me! _Charlie slammed his back against the wall with his knees pinned against his fast-moving chest. After regaining some of his confidence and courage back, the teen propped himself up over the window sill again this time bent on his knees while his hands helped him stay balanced holding on tight to the sill.

His eyes looked again and his face instantly felt like a boiling pot of lava. Dandridge was just sitting there, bare chested in nothing but a fleece throw, pair of comfortable jeans and an already half-eaten red apple in his palm; Charlie couldn't look away but it was rude and rather inappropriate for a high school boy to be peeking into his very own neighbor's window especially if that said neighbor was another man. The room was warmly inviting by the golden ambiance that surrounded the apple-hungry fellow lounging loosely in a lovely vintage chair.

Nobody else was there at the time and that was the only moment when it got weary and very awkward. Jerry's eyes swept softly over the red skin of the apple and caught sight of Charlie's.

"NO!" Charlie wasn't expecting such a thing and the look itself scared him to the floor. His heart was beating rather heavy and fast it almost hurt. Charlie had never done such a thing, especially when it came to another man.

.

But the scream-where did it come from and most importantly who did it come from? Charlie had no time to think questions like that now. Mr. Dandridge was probably on his way now to finish him off.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" he cursed, clumsily clinging to the window sill to help himself stand back up, but that would be no help at all. Instead Charlie got on his hands and knees and crawled over to his bed and once he was close enough he jumped up and dodged underneath the covers.

He thought to himself and rolled his eyes. Why the hell was he doing this? He was 17 not 10. There was a sudden gust of wind blowing through his window, causing the curtains to fly carelessly in the cool breeze. Charlie pulled the covers off and kicked at them seeing that he had gotten his ankle tangled. After that tiny episode, he nearly tripped off his own bed just to see what at this point was happening. Nothing was there but Dandridge. He was still seated, now showing off his lovely apple core and his fangs glistening in the golden light.

To Charlie that was a warning as to stop spying but why did he keep those windows open all the time? Did he hope Charlie would peek over his window and gaze upon his older neighbor? Just the thought of it scared Brewster to the bone.

**.**

**.**

The next morning was terrible. Brewster only got 4 hours of sleep total that night and felt like crap throughout the entire school hours.

Evil would get on him from time to time but that was Evil. It didn't bother him as much as it usually did and Amy; he only saw Amy once and that was during lunch. It seemed like everyone was avoiding him, even the kids and teachers he barely even knew.

Last period of the day—finally!

The bell rang and kids ran rampant and so did their voices. Charlie Brewster was behind and he was never the last kid out of any class, besides Evil and the other outsiders of the school. "Hey Brewster, what took ya'?" Evil awaited his friend at his locker with a clumsy smile on his face; Charlie blinked once before giving his lock a twist but it was already unlocked. He gave Evil a look and all Evil did was laugh hysterically. "Evil I told you to keep out of my locker this is the only thing I can really keep to myself in this world." He pulled the locker door open in one hard motion in attempt to maybe scare or possibly intimidate Evil, while he laughed.

"Oh Brewster…." Evil held his books under his arm, waiting while Charlie was still busy putting his own books in his locker. "I mean it!" he sounded totally muffled since his head was clearly still inside the eerie darkness of his locker. Evil chuckled once more and he shut his locker and locked it tight.

As they quietly left the hallway, Evil couldn't help but smile at Brewster's silly expression. "What's with you Brewster you haven't said a word to me well, besides that one threat?" he smiled walking in step with him as he eyed down at his own shoes.

Charlie brushed off his jacket just for the fun of it and kept himself quiet. Once they were outside in the warm air, Evil spotted a tiny rock and tapped it with the side of his foot before kicking it clearly into the empty street.

"Come on, what is it?" Evil bugged, staring up at Charlie during the walk home. "Nothing Ed…" he said soundlessly and that's when Evil stopped and thought. "It can't be about that vampire stuff can it, Brewster?" the geeky teen beside him added, with a bizarre smile defining his face. Charlie stopped in front of the leftover vehicles, staring at Evil. "Why do you care Evil?" Charlie snapped, causing that smile Evil held to disappear. Evil stayed in his motionless state. "You know Brewster you were in fact the one who came crawling to me about this crazy stuff." Evil spoke back and he definitely had the snappy attitude it just didn't come out as serious as most kids.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes for the first time today. "You're right Evil sorry." Charlie's guilty voice made Evil smile again.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry if the chapter didn't make any sense but it will start making sense just wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I don't really know where I am going to go with this chapter so let's just go with the ride.**

**::**

The day was ending fairly quickly and just knowing that kept Charlie uneasy through the rest of the evening. "So you saw your neighbor naked, Brewster?" Evil added, with a half-way smile resting on his lips, leaning against Charlie's door while Charlie sat on the bed thinking.

Charlie stood up and paced. "No, no nothing like that Evil!" Charlie squeaked sitting back down on the edge of his tangled bed.

Evil let out another one of his 'impossible to miss' laughs and Charlie was ready to push him out. "You're not taking anything serious Evil." Brewster said, giving Evil his uneasy frown and twiddled his thumbs. Evil stopped dead in his tracks, but still snickered in between. He met Charlie on the bed but he knew to keep his distance.

"So this so called vampire was standing in his window half-naked…?" Ed nearly lost it, trying hard to cover his smile. Charlie thrown himself backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't respond. "Aw Brewster I think he likes you, ahaha!" he giggled girly, trying to keep his present posture. Charlie swallowed and opened his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. He tossed over to his side and grabbed a single pillow and chucked it straight at Evil. He did nothing but jerk and smile. "No…it was really my fault." Charlie managed to get out with ease, without any screw ups or any nervous breakdowns. That went perfect, he smiled to himself.

Evil didn't speak after that. Charlie sat up to see what he was doing. He was still beside him on the bed but he was quieter than a mouse which was abnormal even for someone like Evil Thomson. "Uh Evil!" Brewster groaned using his other pillow and instead of letting it go and tossing it like he loved so much, he thought beating him with it would snap him out of his little state.

"Brewster, why did you spy on him like that?" Evil piped up again, turning his body in Charlie's direction. Brewster swallowed thickly and sat back up, his back arched over into his lap. He grabbed his head and pulled his hair just to relieve his anger the quiet way. He could also hear Evil chuckle over his own racing thoughts. "I didn't spy on him Evil…he was just uh!" he stood up again yet his hands never left. Ed smiled at his pissy expression and remained seated.

Evil then stood to his feet. "Well then Brewster, I should be going now." He scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

Charlie didn't stop him. He was actually glad that kid was leaving-he bugged the hell out of him.

**.**

**.**

Saying goodbye to Ms. Brewster, Evil left the house in no rush at all although he did seem a bit off. Ed was a fast walker and was close to his house when a few strangers that have been on his tail for a while now stepped their way in front of him with evil grins and bad intentions on their minds.

Evil knew them; they were from the high school. "Hey Evil…where you going?" one of them stepped even closer before the frightened teen. Evil breathed in deep and smelled cigarettes not even coming to realize how dark the day was becoming. "Leave me alone." Evil tried to say as steady and as firm as he could, but that didn't even bother the two jocks. They backed up maybe just inches from the boy and laughed under their breath. "I asked you a question, EVIL!" the blond senior moved in and took a fistful of Evil's red shirt. Evil was motionless and definitely breathless; he was fragile and barely knew any piece of self-defense.

Evil knew these jocks; they were his regular bullies and Evil was their regular victim. "Let me go!" Evil chimed in, using his hands to claw at the older one's fist. It didn't work and the red head behind the blond stepped in and picked him up over a shoulder only to drop him back down onto the side walk and pummel him till there was nothing left. "Stop!" Evil used his hands for protection and it was all he had, besides his legs that were pinned down by the blond. "You little punk!" the blond was so close to throwing the next punch, but out of nowhere the big jock was tackled from behind.

The red head was surprised as much as his friend was being attacked but he found Evil trying to collect himself and grabbed him by the ankles causing him to fall hard onto his stomach.

Evil grunted loud enough and of course the strange attacker was Brewster but Evil was too out of it and badly beaten everything around him didn't seem to attract much of his attention. "You fuckers, leave him alone!" Charlie had his arms around the blond jock, who still continued to struggle to get a little kid off his back but he had to do everything he could to protect Evil and that would mean jumping off this guy and grabbing the next.

"Evil…" Charlie fell from the blond and hit the ground pretty hard just not even close to how hard Evil hit the ground. It worried him to find his only close friend on the ground barely conscious.

**.**

What came next totally surprised Charlie.

His body ached and his head was spinning with no stopping point. He couldn't even remember what happened let alone where he was right now.

"No, no…" Charlie stirred over and over. His body was a hot mess but that didn't even compare to what Evil has been through. "Evil….!" He woke himself up and found himself drenched in a cold sweat, with a thumping heart.

Once he realized where he wasn't, he jumped up the massive bed and found him. "What is going on?" Charlie saw Dandridge standing in the doorway with a caring smile. What the fuck was his problem…he was definitely a predator.

"Where the hell is Evil Ed?" Charlie didn't pounce just yet; not until he got what he wanted out of this vampire. From the opposite side of the room in the darkness, he saw another man emerge. "Oh, well he tasted wonderful, Charlie." Charlie turned back around to face Dandridge who was just now inches from his face, whom licked blood from his lips before revealing his true form to Charlie once more.

**.**

"NO!" Charlie yelled, waking himself up for good this time. His body did hurt and every inch hurt like hell. Instead of standing up carefully, he jumped up from his bed to make sure he was in his own bedroom in the safety of his own house.

"Charlie, be careful!" his mom entered the room and alongside her was Mr. Dandridge, for real this time. Brewster's head ached too much to hurt right now but Mr. Dandridge always managed to bring him pain. "Where is Evil?" his eyes looked at Dandridge but his mouth was speaking straight to his mother. Dandridge knew that but he insisted on answering that: "Don't worry Charlie, he is going to be alrig—before he could even finish, Charlie stood up to Jerry using all he had to sort of intimidate the man. It didn't work and he should have known that.

Ms. Brewster glared at Charlie and put a firm hand on his arm. "Charlie, that's no way to talk to a man like Mr. Dandridge, he saved you Charlie." Charlie pulled his arm away and raced down the stairs.

But he froze right before he met the bottom. He was in terrible pain; and he ached everywhere. He worked his damaged muscles too hard just by running for the stairs. Dandridge came after him. Charlie tried to move down at least one step but a rough hand touched the back of his neck and pulled him back. "Charlie, don't go getting yourself hurt again now." Charlie turned around carefully, and Jerry smiled sweetly at his black eye.

"I won't!" he jerked himself free from his grasp and his presence and left the house in search for Evil.

Ms. Brewster stood beside Jerry in embarrassment and guilt. "I am so sorry Mr. Dandridge, he never acts like this." She touched his shoulder. He turned to catch her blue eyes and smiled. "It's alright, he seems like a good boy." He acknowledged, charming her just by giving her a sweet delicate look.

"I don't even know how to thank you, Mr. Dandridge…you've been so wonderful to Charlie and-she was soon stopped once his finger came in close contact with her lips. "It's alright, Ms. Brewster…I am happy to help." His finger left and he marched down the stairs and waved goodbye once he was out the door.

"Evil, Evil are you home?" Charlie stood in front of Evil's door, pounding so hard on the door he thought he might possibly break it in. He's done that for more than 5 minutes straight and still no answer. So he slammed the screen door shut and stormed off down the driveway.

He had to be somewhere.

**.**

**.**

Evil had been awake for a while now, and the cast on his arm was a constant bother. He thought he was gone this time…he could still feel the fists pounding, the voices yelling and the names that were being called.

"Hey hello, anyone here" Evil called out in his raspy grizzly tone, his throat burnt raw from all the screaming and strangling. He could hear a pair of feet move in close but didn't even know which way to look. "Where am I…hello?" his voice was rather annoying and before long, a tall man in a red plaid shirt and fine jeans came strolling in.

Evil kept quiet all of a sudden, just like his tongue has been ripped right out of his mouth. None of this made any sense to anyone and it surely made no sense at all to Evil Ed whom was totally defenseless at this very moment, unable to stand without creating a ton of pain. Evil's lips were moving but nothing was coming out. Billy Cole took a quick look at the boy and sent him into the kitchen, where it was dimly lit but looked as eccentric as the rest of the house.

Evil was definitely a hard kid to force into something, especially by a stranger. "Hey, what is going on, who are you, and where is Brewster?" tears tickled the teen's eyes but he wasn't that desperate just yet that he needed to show those feelings.

Billy looked down at him once more before placing a cool washrag against one of his swollen eyes, only obeying Jerry's commands until he returns.

**.**

On his way home, Charlie subsequently ran into Amy the one he was hoping to see again before long. "Char-lie!" his arms snaked around her ever so tightly and his lips were cold against her neck. She nearly lost her way of breathing once his arms had been wrapped around her. "Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly, still caught up in the sweetest embrace he's ever gave.

Once he let go, he kissed her, but that kiss ended fast. "Charlie what happened?" she swallowed quietly, putting her hand up to his face, scared of where he could have gotten that bruise and cut lip from.

Charlie practically ignored that with a smile. "I'm fine, but I have to find Evil." He held her by the hips, and gazed at her more than a stare. She thought for a while before actually agreeing to go with him. "I don't want you to go alone, so I am coming with you, Charlie." She put her light arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss.

He kissed back and it ended once they left.

**.**

Jerry returned home and found Billy and Evil in the kitchen, doing some stitching. Jerry was very grateful to have Billy by his side to help him when he needed it but this kid didn't seem that worth it.

But he was Charlie's little friend and it was Jerry's idea to get him back to normal. Billy didn't leave the kitchen when Jerry entered but he leaned his back against the counter of the sink and watched while Jerry finished the stitching on little frightened Evil. Evil jerked his arm but it was painful.

"Why don't you stand still boy, and it will be over in no time." He gave the quiet boy a little wink and pulled him close again after gazing into his single bruised eye which wasn't quite bad as Charlie's and only the color of brown. Evil didn't remember what happened let alone remember how or why he was standing before this man whom Charlie assumed was a vampire. Billy continued to watch over the two but there was something that caught his eye outside and he made a quick check to make sure the house was safe from the outside.

"Damn kids!" Billy looked at Jerry and Jerry gave him a nod, just before Billy left leaving the two of them alone. Evil felt terribly uneasy and the way Jerry stitched his gashed arm wasn't helping either.

Jerry stared at the kid as he stabbed his open flesh with the needle. "Don't look if it disturbs you, Mr. Thomson." He smiled kindly at the teen who gave him a confused terrified look that made the air between the two grow more uneasy.

Evil was going to ask, but he couldn't. How did he know his name, and why the hell was he here and not at the hospital or at least doctor's office where he would be a lot safer and feel more content.

"WH-where's Charlie?" the teen's little voice surprised Dandridge and he found himself enjoying the child again. Jerry didn't even answer that although he did have an honest answer. The boy's blood was nearly getting to him and his claws and fangs have already started to take shape. "Looking for you I suppose." He controlled his feelings as best as he could and began to stitch once more and he used the wet cloth to wipe away any exposed blood.

Outside now pitch dark, Billy swore he heard a bunch of kids out here goofing around. It was a long walk from Evil's house all the way back to Dandridge's, Amy and Charlie were half-way out of breath and were in hiding, of course the cheesiest spot to hide against the back side of the house.

"I know he's here Amy, where else would he be?" Charlie spoke in a whisper, crouching even lower than they already were.

Billy's voice grew loud and strong. "Hey, who's out there?" he called and just by the tone and strength of his voice it brought chills. Neither of the two spoke a word until they knew for sure Billy was gone.

"We have to get into that house!" Charlie whispered to his girlfriend as she bobbed her head once at the idea and followed sneakily behind him.

**::**

**E/N: I'm sorry for these chapters being so stupid and confusing but I am hopefully making a new one here shortly. Thanks for reading, I will continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not much to say. Read and Enjoy!**

**::**

They could've made it safely inside if it weren't for Charlie and his stupid clumsiness then Billy wouldn't have found them like he had.

Amy found herself being submissive to the older man but Charlie…not so submissive. After taking Amy into Dandridge residence he fled the scene in order to chase after and possess Charlie. The flustered teen didn't get too far seeing that he was just down the block from Mr. Dandridge's. It made Billy smile and laugh at the whole thing.

Once he had his grip on him, Charlie struggled to break free and he had done everything in his power to do so. Billy was just too strong; dangerously strong as a matter of fact which gave Charlie another reason to be frightened of this man. "Who are you?" Charlie snapped jerking his arm backwards again in attempt to pull away, still there was no escaping his grip.

Billy didn't answer the boy. He forced him to his feet and pulled him along with him, pushing him in front of him so he could keep his eyes on him. Charlie didn't know the man personally, he has seen him many of times before; once in the front yard of Mr. Dandridge's and another time was high up on the balcony. He seemed very strange and almost stranger than Mr. Dandridge himself. "Stop talking." Billy ordered and right then Brewster seemed to be lost for words until they made it back to the neighbor's house.

Billy pushed him forward again once he stopped. But when he stopped again Billy took Charlie by the forearm and urged him on yet again.

.

Evil took one last stitch and was ready to be clipped. With Amy standing close behind Mr. Dandridge, Jerry carefully let go of Evil's arm and spun around to meet the lovely girl behind him. All he did while he gazed was smile reaching for the kitchen shears.

He didn't even dare blow his cover just yet, well at least not in front of these two. "There you are, Mr. Thomson." Jerry snipped off the last of the stitching and tossed the blood dried needle into the sink, along with the shears placing them on the countertop.

Jerry then returned to the boy and took a hold of his arm. He picked up the now freezing cold rag from the counter and dragged it carefully along Evil's arm, wiping any excess blood away, getting ready to dab the wound with rubbing alcohol. "This will sting a little." He warned the teen before hand as he had already twisted the cap free and poured some alcohol onto the damp cloth. Evil watched gnawing on his bottom lip.

Finally he wrapped the boy's arm with cold rag, patiently waiting for his cries but surprisingly there were none; only a few jerks and wiggles.

Amy was so charmed by the caring man, watching his hands carefully attend to Evil's wound. It was amazing to see and she tensed up once his eyes took hold on hers.

Jerry knew not to get distracted so he kissed the top of Amy's hand and breathed heavy.

**.**

**.**

"Charlie…" Billy spoke nonchalantly as if his anger for him blew away with the wind and gone just like that. It didn't though. "I know where to go, so stop with the shoving already!" Charlie growled walking up the front steps to the double doors. Very gradually Billy stepped up behind Brewster fairly close and extended out with only one arm and pushed both the doors open.

"Go on Charlie, what's stopping you?" Billy stared hard at the boy's head before entering the house himself.

This definitely wasn't his first time being in the house either; poor Charlie wanted to run like hell but of course Billy had to stand there with that stupid queer grin on his lips like he was some sort of hungry bull dog ready to pounce.

Charlie moved further into the house with a limp.

He noticed Amy first and then Dandridge. _Fuck!_ He swallowed hard and it hurt. Amy was found smiling at the man but I guess that's what the young girls liked; a middle-aged, handsome and very charming man like Dandridge. Charlie didn't like him for a second—if he could he would pierce that dude's crusty heart with his own number 2 pencil.

"Well Charlie, how nice of you to join me." Dandridge gave him the slyest smile he could possibly conjure up with those lips of his, whereas he stood there chomping down on another poor defenseless apple. Charlie's eyes left Jerry and found Evil.

The kid was fine just bruised in all the wrong places and stitched in his left arm. "Come on guys, we are leaving!" Charlie reached into the kitchen to grab Amy's wrist and urged Evil to follow when he left the room.

Dandridge followed also. He looked upset but it was all for show. "Oh what a shame, what a shame you all have to leave already." He took another large bite from the side of the red produce, leaning against the eccentric staircase railing. His eyes never left Charlie's and that's when the teen knew something was up and it was far from anything good by that look in his eyes.

Amy smiled as did Evil. "I didn't think you um, Mr. Dandridge for this-so thank you." Evil piped up right before Charlie had shoved them to the doors. Amy stopped him and the look on her face burned right through him. He never knew she had it in her to look so insanely upset.

Mr. Dandridge gave another one of his delightful chuckles and nodded at the teen. "No need to thank me, Mr. Thomson I am always ready to help the youth." He acknowledged him rather too appropriate it seemed almost inappropriate the way Charlie heard it anyway. Now Amy was swept up by his diabolical charms just like everyone else. Charlie rolled his eyes again at this one.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. D-Dandridge." She smiled so childishly it brought Jerry closer than need be. Charlie stepped up but not to invade in any way.

"I as well…and with that he kissed the top of her hand again but it was the left. Her feminine scent amazed him. Charlie broke the two up just in time. "Hurry up and say your goodbye's because this is the last time we see him again." Charlie chirped pulling Amy free from Dandridge's presence.

Billy had still puppy-guarded the door but after staring over at Jerry for a second or two, he unexpectedly left. Charlie opened the door in an angry rattled manner and pushed the two friends out before himself, planning on giving Jerry the harshest glare he could think of. Amy refused to be tossed around and fussed around standing there shivering cold at Jerry's doorstep beside Evil. "God Charlie you don't have to be so mean." Amy broke the silence between the three of them but it looked like Charlie wasn't even listening to a word she said.

Charlie looked back at her with his bruised eyes. "It's getting late Amy, and we need to get you home—right pencil dick?" his brow bounced high and Evil turned around before he went any further down the sidewalk. He chuckled covering himself. "Y-Yeah Brewster, sure." And with that he skipped over to Charlie's side and walked down the pitch black street.

**.**

On their way to Amy's house, Charlie suddenly kneeled over in pain. Amy, even Evil were shocked to find him on his knees.

"Charlie!" Amy got down helping him collect himself but she finally realized what caused him such pain. His leg and once Amy put pressure on it he jerked and whimpered like he was dying. Evil looked down at his bud with a smile. "Oh come on Brewster it can't be as bad as my arm." What he said wasn't any help at all. It made matter worse actually and Charlie grew enraged.

Amy punched Evil in the chest just to give him a little warning to back off but all he had time to do was laugh. Charlie sat there with his back against the brick siding breathing very heavy.

"Evil stop being such a jerk and help Charlie up!" Amy scolded bringing her own arms around his upper body and began to pull once she knew Evil had a good grip on him. They both carefully pulled him to his feet as best they could and they were successful. And instead of falling into Amy, Charlie fell right into Evil, whom now was the one struggling to hold him up. Amy giggled and put her hands on Charlie's hips. "Come on Charlie." Amy tried so hard to keep herself from falling over in laughter but it was mainly impossible.

The way Charlie had fallen against Evil was so hilarious and it was sort of cute. Evil used his hands to push at his chest but he quickly hit the brick siding and was instantly pinned by him.

Charlie's eyes were closed shut and he seemed out of it. "Hey Brewster…" Evil's voice was almost a whisper to his ear and right at that moment Charlie broke free from his little trance like state and used the wall to push himself backwards straight into Amy.

This time Evil kept as quiet as a mouse. His face was beat red and Amy didn't have to think twice why.

"We have to get you home Charlie." Amy told him, holding him up with all her strength. Charlie mumbled something that neither of the two friends could understand. He didn't want Amy to go home alone, but if Evil was going to stay then why the hell not?

Soon he gave up talking all together and let his current friends drag his aching body all the way home.

**::**

**E/N: Okay I know this one sucked so badly but you know what I am still making just a few more chapters before I call this story DONE! Stay tuned because in the next one it becomes slashy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I haven't been doing so well on my updates but I am trying or maybe I am going a little too fast but I hope this one turns out pretty good. Read and enjoy the update! BTW I know in the previous A/N I said it might be slashy yes this is slashy just not as much as I intended on but it's a good place to start. **

**Note: Mainly involves Charlie and Jerry and a tiny bit of Billy. **

**::**

Charlie fell hard in bed with a relieved sigh. He hadn't felt this content and comfortable in a long time and for once he actually believed he was going to fall asleep once Amy and Evil left. His door opened slowly and quietly he barely knew that it was moving at all.

The bright hall light beamed inside with great force and it burned his eyes to the point of watering. He was way too comfortable to wipe the pain away and continued to lay there as the door opened even more bringing the familiar figure to view. "Charlie." By the small womanly voice he assumed it was his mother and of course it was; she was entering his room just to tell him that he was stupid for storming out like he did but this time he really didn't care.

After seconds he had gotten the strength to hop upon his elbows but his legs, and his back continued to bother him. "Mom-the way he looked at her she would say he was winking but the light outside the door was definitely the problem.

She moved closer and flicked on his lamp. It burned even more. "Charlie why didn't you stay home, you know you were badly injured." The frown on her face told him she meant business. He sighed again and rolled over carefully to his side. He gritted his teeth in pain, keeping it hidden from his mother as he reached out to try and turn the light off.

Judy pulled his hand away slowly. "Listen to me Charlie-you could've gotten even more hurt-she scooted herself closer to her son on the edge of the bed, putting one of her hands over his legs and that's when she knew that his injuries were much more serious than before. He winced and this time it was more open. Judy stood up and gave him another one of her worried mother looks. "I need to take you to the ho-Charlie stopped her in mid-sentence. "No, no hospital I am fine mom." He raised his voice just a little bit, putting one hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head at him. He couldn't even get out of bed let alone stand straight up. "We are going to the hospital Charlie-that's the last time I am going to say it!" she helped him stand up and he rolled his eyes.

"You can barely stand." She reminded him and she was right. He could only limp.

.

.

"Mom I'm okay, really I can heal on my own." He made it down the last step with his mom by his side and with a tiny muffled curse.

Judy crossed her arms giving him a small smirk. "Okay Charlie…" she smiled walking over to the front door peering out the square window. Charlie was much relieved but why was this so easy? His mother wasn't usually this easy to persuade especially if he was injured like he was.

"Then I will go back up to bed." He said with a soft smile, thinking that he had finally gotten himself out of another thing, yet of course his mother had something daffier up her sleeve.

"You are not going to the hospital Charlie you are going next door to Mr. Dandridge's." she smiled even bigger than before, opening the door to the darkness. No, no she didn't say Dandridge, she said go and make a sandwich. Charlie began to fret terribly as if this was his last night in this world and before Charlie could get another word in, Judy broke in. "He is a nice man Charlie and he is very experienced in this line of business." She stated feeling rather pleased with herself for some odd reason and for no reason at all.

Charlie was already halfway up the stairs, sitting there with his back against the wall like some helpless little fool. "How can you trust a man you barely even know?" he yelled, pointing his finger in the right direction, where Dandridge residence was.

Judy crumpled her light brows. "Charlie just please trust me, he will do his best in taking good care of you." She bobbed her head once with a tender smile. Charlie looked the other way which was in the direction of his mother's bedroom. He didn't want to believe the things that were coming out of her mouth—he just couldn't but how will that explain Evil's thoroughly stitched arm? It didn't make any sense.

"MOM?" he ranted on again, holding his right thigh.

**.**

Billy finished on stitching Jerry's sleeve when the doorbell rang. They both stared in the direction of the noise. Billy left Jerry to answer the door.

He glared when he saw Charlie standing there, all bruised and whatnot with his mother right beside him. She looked kind enough to invite inside. "Come in." Billy smiled friendly, friendly enough to please his mother.

"Welcome Ms. Brewster, Charlie." He gave a smile, fiddling with the pearly white collar around his throat. Charlie didn't look at any of them; he made sure his mom was in safe hands although his eyes were ogling something else rather than the charming fellow before him.

"Do you happen to be free tonight, Mr. Dandridge?" his mother blurted and those words gashed tickles down the middle of his back. He couldn't believe this right now.

"Mom, stop!" he grabbed her one shoulder but it was already done and ready to be acknowledged. Billy's eyes found Jerry's and Jerry's found Charlie's. "I am free most of the time, Ms. Brewster." He charmed her once again only getting a few tiny giggles from her after he neared her.

"Well of the night time of course." He replayed that same charming smile on his face again and Charlie mentally barfed. Charlie couldn't believe all the steps it took to actually charm a woman but the way he sees it, Jerry only had to do a few things and they were all under his charm spell in less than a minute. "Night time…?" Charlie felt his lips tingle and finally he smiled. That was the answer; he practically gave it away.

"See mom, he is only available during the night time, doesn't that seem sort of strange to you?" he pulled on Judy's blouse, acting more like a pesky mosquito than an annoying teenager.

Jerry watched the two family members exchange a few words. Charlie lost that battle-again. "What can I do for you?" he inched away from his mother, standing near Billy. Judy spent no time at all in planning on what she was going to say. "My son Charlie is badly injured, his leg and I was wondering for a good price of course if you wouldn't mind tending to his injury?" she entangled the both of her hands together waiting for his answer. Charlie looked at his mom for the longest time before sliding his eyes cautiously upon Jerry.

Jerry scratched his cheek with the smallest smile he's ever seen. "I wouldn't mind at all, call me Jerry." He spoke softly to his mother, trying to distract her which Charlie continuously thought to himself as he watched the whole thing; meanwhile Billy Cole eyed the boy.

Pulling her purse from her shoulder, Judy dug her hand inside right before Jerry stopped her. "It will be no cost at all. Charlie is a good boy and you can trust me Charlie, you and I will be good friends after tonight." He gazed over Charlie's expression with a gentle smile. Judy trusted him a bit too much but after those kind words she agreed.

**.**

Judy left and Charlie stood in the doorway begging for her to come back. _Hey my house is right next door, I could just make a quick run for it…yeah _he was lost in thought for a moment.

"Charlie are you going to come inside?" Jerry was right behind him, not too close but his presence was definitely too close for comfort. Charlie looked over his shoulder and sneered. Billy moved forward and closed the door with his back.

"Stay for a while Charlie" Billy's grin reminded Brewster too much of a kid at the high school; he was a jerk and the biggest asshole but looks-wise they were too far apart. Jerry bobbed his head at Billy and he left the room. Charlie swallowed hard, backing himself up into the door with a thud. _How close does this man-this thing think he is going to get? _Char felt his fingers tremble and the hardness of the door dug deep into his back, pain building rather quickly.

"Well, where does it hurt Charlie?" he asked, like this was the doctor's office or something. One more step forward and Jerry was breaking personal space. "Back off!" and with that said, Charlie thought he would manage to escape and forget the pain in his leg but he remembered all too clearly and he tumbled over just below Jerry's feet.

The pain grew powerful and it invaded his entire body like poison. Jerry chuckled at the boy's inappropriateness, lending him a hand.

Charlie lay there flat on his back with a single knee bent and his arms over his chest. "I don't uh, need your help!" the brunette eventually managed to collect himself again and make way for the door but he went weak again just as he reached out to touch the wood.

His leg throbbed and his back ached. Jerry gazed at the back of the teen's head with a high brow. "Charlie, let me see your leg, please?" he ignored the boy's snappy attitude touching his shoulder. Charlie froze at the touch and almost instantly he was gasping for air. "Get your hand off me!" he swung his arm at the older fellow, causing him to dodge out of the way in time. Jerry held the boy roughly against the door, cheek to wood until he was all of a sudden pleading to apologize.

Jerry also had a tight hold on Charlie's right arm, twisting it behind him in the most uncomfortable position.

"Charlie why don't you just for a second forget about me—forget about that night?" his fingers began to dig and Charlie didn't like that at all. He shut his eyes tight breathing heavy and hard. "Let go of me!" he wiggled but not enough to break free of Jerry.

Jerry's smile turned into a big grin almost showing a few teeth. "Come on Charlie, you have a wonderful mother and she wants me to take care of you now let me see that leg." He slowly but surely began to loosen his grip on little Charlie. Once his hands were all the way gone, Charlie could breathe normal again and he moved away from the door limping pass Jerry. "Here sit here." Jerry helped powerless Charles to the beginning of the staircase and offered him a spot on the first step.

Without saying a word Charlie took a seat and watched Jerry with glazed eyes. Bending to a knee, Jerry looked back up at Charlie before doing anything. "Which leg Charlie?" his hands were resting over both of his feet, holding on loosely, leaned over closely to the boy.

Charlie noticed how close he was and forced his body backwards. "You are not going anywhere Charlie, I don't want to be rude and inappropriate so which leg is it?" the older man's fingers were busy waiting at the bottom of his pant legs, ready to roll one of them up sooner or later meanwhile his eyes played with Charlie's in an orderly fashion. Charlie bit his bottom lip gnawing hard. "Why should I let you do anything when you almost killed me and trashed my car?" the boy growled and Jerry knew he was correct. With a little giggle and a look down, Jerry stood up and moved out of the teen's way of escaping.

It was silent.

"What?" Charlie added leaning on his elbows with his legs sprawled out in front of him on the floor. Instead of giving the boy an escape way, he blocked his view again with his hands in his pockets as if he had something else on his mind.

"Charlie can you answer one thing for me?" Jerry asked rubbing his chin with an unnoticeable grin on his face that only Charlie seemed to recognize. The teen jerked himself erect again, looking at Jerry with large eyes. He swallowed and felt instantly cold and frozen in place. Charlie didn't say anything; he was waiting for him to finish. "Were you curious Charlie, I saw your eyes in the moonlight that night, you spied on me." He finished and right then and there Charlie believed he was going to die. He was really scared and his trembling body told him so.

Instead of telling him the truth, he lied with a single shake of the head. "What are you talking about, I was trying to c-close my window and…he for some reason stopped there, staring past Jerry at the painting on the wall.

Jerry caught him red-handed. He knew he was lying; the sweat in his palms and the nervousness of his words slipping from those lips gave it away.

"You aren't lying to me now are you Charlie?" Jerry stepped closer, his voice very hard. The boy moved back so scared and nervous he didn't even push at the invader. But Jerry was so close he could actually taste his scent; the strong cologne aroma burned in his throat, scratching it dry.

Charlie lied again. "I-I don't know!" he cocked his head to the side not really knowing that his pale neck was so exposed being displayed right in front of the blood-sucker. Jerry's eyes paid more attention to the throbbing vein in his neck more than what he had to say. After a while, feeling the cold breath on his neck, Charlie shoved at Jerry and turned to flee up the stairs. Charlie was too slow and too injured to do so, so Jerry had all the time in the world to put his fingers around his ankle and pull. "Charlie!" Jerry pulled the kid down pretty hard until Jerry was now towered above him, his eyes bright yellow and fangs pearly white.

"Don't do this Charlie, I really enjoy your company." He sounded somewhat muffled since those fangs he possessed were so large and his voice had gotten just a tad deep.

Charlie cried loud and Billy showed up again. He looked at Jerry then Charlie and back at Jerry with worried eyes. "Jerry!" he hurried to get positioned behind Jerry and put his arms securely around him, jerking him backwards.

Jerry was losing it; it's been a long time since he's been in this crazy predicament—years actually. The boy's scent drove Jerry mad! "Jerry its fine" Billy used a soft gentle yet intimidating voice that Dandridge could understand and soon Dandridge was back to what he was before. Charlie watched every second of that crazy breakup. Claws, teeth and yellow eyes were being thrown at the poor kid he couldn't even remember how he got this way.

"Billy?" Jerry turned to face the house-keeper, touching his face. His claws were still there but not the teeth or the eyes.

Charlie was on the verge of tears. He didn't know why but he felt warm wetness sizzle down his face. He swallowed hard and remained in the same position, on his back on the stairs.

.

.

Turning back around after being calmed down and relaxed, the so-called charming Mr. Dandridge gazed down at his little acquaintance and gave him his hand. Charlie didn't take it; he was too scared to move.

"Charlie, take my hand." The handsome man in the grey sweater kneeled over with a very sweet, yet guilty look. The boys almond eyes looked at the hand before him and admired the silver ring right away. He took it and didn't understand why.

"Can I take a look at your leg, Charles?" he sounded extra calm and human that it was sort of funny as he got to a knee, looking at his pant legs. Charlie didn't care this time and so he stood there balanced on only foot. Jerry sighed and looked back up at his friend. "Sit down or hold my shoulders." He returned to the injury and pulled up the pant leg after receiving Charlie's answer.

Charlie sat down back on the steps like before and turned away as the older man's hands slowly rolled up his left pant leg.

Being so revealed and open like this to his own neighbor made Charlie's stomach lurch. The hairs on his legs stood up after finally feeling the first cold touch against his skin. He didn't see anything and moved his fingers up further now putting pressure. "Does it hurt, Charlie?" Jerry, on one knee stared back up at him, every finger vibrating from all the pressure he was putting on. He shook his head and with a pause Jerry moved up even further, meeting the warm nook of his knee. The vampire put more pressure and Charlie wiggled.

It looked a bit bruised but nothing was broken. "Does it hurt…Jerry moved so far up Charlie had to stop him. "No, no way am I going to let someone I barely even know touch me!" he howled limping away from Jerry the best he can with an injured possibly damaged bone. Jerry snickered below his breath. "You are a predator who only wants me for my blood." Just after he said that, he felt like kicking himself in the head. Of course he wanted his blood he was a freaking vampire. "That may be true Charlie, but you are the only one who knows what I am and I would want it to stay that way-" he neared the boy, who kept shaking. Charlie moved away again.

"I don't want to have to hurt you and your little friends now do I?" he slyly drug a finger beneath Charlie's chin looking him deep in the eyes.

Charlie's face was mean. He raised his hand ready to clench into a fist but Jerry grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it until his backside was against Jerry. "Maybe I should just kill you here and get it over with, what do you think Charles?" he said terribly close to his neck. Charlie grunted trying to leave his grasp but there was no use trying.

Charlie's heart beat sped up and Jerry could feel it in the kid's back. "Stop fighting Charlie, I am stronger than you, much stronger and I can break you just like that." He whispered hungrily into his neck and that's when Charlie took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

To Be Continued!

::

E/N: This will definitely be continued and god did this chapter take me forever…I hope this one was a good place to leave off. Please enjoy and stay tuned!


End file.
